Calm like a bomb
by Yukiche
Summary: "La lumière de la lune et des lampadaires usagés de la ruelle ne lui montrèrent qu'un corps gisant dans une flaque noire et des traces de lutte et de fuite. Il explosa."


_Yoyoyoyo~ _

_Hum, moui, ça fait un moment que je ne suis pas venue dans les parages. Ca a bien changé. _

_Bon, eh bien, pour marquer un peu mon retour sur ff/net (plus en tant que lectrice, vu le temps que je mets à écrire...), un petit OS._  
_Ca fait longtemps qu'il me taquine, m'intrigue, me turlupine... Et le voilà enfin couché sur le papier. Tout droit sorti de la noix de coco qui me sert de cerveau, un premier jet sur lequel il sera toujours temps de revenir, mais qui avait besoin d'être là. Voilà._

_NB: c'est une histoire simple, sans grandes prétentions. Un pairing évident, pas de grand suspens ni de grandes révélations, juste une petite chute (un peu amochée par le premier jet, je trouve, à améliorer), et l'envie de faire se dégager quelque chose de ce texte._

* * *

Toujours, la Tempête enragée secouait les rues noctambules d'Italie. Du bar à la ruelle, tous les trous sanglants des villes malfamées la connaissaient, avec ses bourrasques violentes, ses éclairs impulsifs et ses yeux de feu. Les mafieux et autres malfrats qui résidaient là, eux, mirent du temps à la connaître. Et lorsqu'elle se trouvait face à eux, prête à les engloutir, ils avaient encore du mal à reconnaître sa sauvage incarnation dans la personne d'un adolescent, ce genre-là qu'on jugeait toujours inoffensif mais qui ne l'était en vérité jamais. Pourtant, ses traits durcis par la colère et la solitude, et la forte odeur de poudre qu'il dégageait devrait leur mettre la puce à l'oreille. Mais en piètres météorologue, ses ennemis - c'est-à-dire le monde entier - avaient le temps de débiter mille prétextes de meurtre - celui qu'il commettrait sur leur personne, la première cigarette même pas encore allumée.  
Il n'en fallait vraiment pas beaucoup pour se voir offrir une pelletée de bâtons de dynamite allumés sous son nez, tendrement, de la part de Hurricane Bomb. Gokudera Hayato appartenait à cette espèce rare de gens susceptibles qui vous feraient sauter la tête pour un mot de travers - mais pas en rêve: littéralement. Et dont le seuil de tolérance devait être, sinon négatif, d'au moins zéro. Dites lui n'importe quoi, la plus infime remarque, la plus petite curiosité, d'une erreur de monnaie à la caisse du boulanger à la couleur de ses cheveux, de son âge à une poussière tombée sur sa veste et..

Il explose.

Et cette haine ainsi déclenchée, si elle pouvait porter le nom de Tempête, ouragan, ou tout autre cataclysme naturel, était en fait bien plus durable, bien plus vivace. Un feu de forêt allumé par jour de grand vent, qu'on essayerait d'éteindre avec de l'huile chaude. Il n'est même pas sûr que le brasier se calme lorsque tout le combustible aura été rongé; il s'acharnera encore jusqu'à brûler la terre, la pierre, l'air, le ciel...  
Tout détruire aveuglément, sans reconstruction possible. Au final, sa cible de départ, il s'en souciait moins que de son besoin vital de se défouler, de se décharger de sa rage. S'il ne s'agissait que d'atteindre l'autre, ça ne satisferait pas encore assez. Sa colère ne se rassasiait pas d'une bagarre, ni même d'une vie volée.

Le vol. Le plus grand affront qu on pourrait jamais lui faire.  
Ne jamais voler à la Tempête celui à qui elle destine ses vents explosifs. Donnez-lui la morne pleine au lieu de la ville active, elle se changera en tornade.  
Elle explosera.

Ce soir, son pire ennemi du jour, on le lui avait volé. Sans espoir de retour.  
Lorsque Gokudera était arrivé à l'endroit où l'attendait une sublime soirée de batailles sans règles, Face à l'un de ces misérables adultes qui le provoquaient toujours, croyant que son adolescence le rendaient bon à rien d'autre qu'à mouliner dans le vide. Il leur aurait montré, à ces détestables adultes, à ces stupides gangsters, de quel bois il se chauffait. Il leur aurait montré.  
Il aurait aimé leur montrer...  
La lumière de la lune et des lampadaires usagés de la ruelle ne lui montrèrent qu'un corps gisant dans une flaque noire et des traces de lutte et de fuite.

Il explosa.

Son occupation du soir était tombée à l'eau, visiblement. Ou au sang, plutôt.  
Non pas qu'il prenait sa perpétuelle lutte contre le monde entier comme un passe-temps - il s'en serait bien passé, si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui - mais il se sentait obligé de faire entendre raison à ces gens. Il n'était pas un gamin, il n'était pas misérable, faible, inutile. Il était très bien tout seul, il se sentait de les battre, tous, jusqu'à ce qu'ils le reconnaissent.  
A la fin, tout ce cirque, ce cycle de bagarres et de joutes verbales, était devenu comme un état d'esprit. Il ne s'en rendait pas compte, mais il ne savait plus faire que ça. Et quand on l'en privait  
Il explosait.

Lorsque le feu d'artifices rageur eut fini d inonder la ruelle d'étincelles, il ne restait pas grand chose des quelques tas d'ordures et de babioles qui traînaient là. Même les épais murs qui l'encadraient avaient été sévèrement rongés par la dynamite. Chose qui serait de toute façon arrivée, mais avec une vraie cible sur laquelle s'acharner, il aurait été au moins un peu soulagé.

La Tempête rentra alors en elle-même, plus calme - mais profondément dégoutée de la tournure des événements; et elle s'en alla.  
La prochaine fois qu'elle ressortirait ses gros nuages et ses bourrasques meurtrières, le chêne obstiné qui resterait dressé sur son passage en subirait les lourdes conséquences. Lourdes, et douloureuses.

Cette fameuse "prochaine fois" ne vint en fait jamais. A chaque fois qu'il s'attendait à trouver ses ennemis au coin de la rue, Gokudera ne trouvait que des corps, du sang. Il avait beau se dépêcher, filer ceux dont il devinait qu'ils allaient l'attaquer - qui et allaient donc forcément mourir avant d'en avoir eu l'occasion - il n'avait trouvé aucune trace du coupable. Celui qui lui pourrissait la vie en prenant celle des autres, ce satané voleur...  
Il ne s'était pas battu réellement depuis des semaines.  
Il n'avait jamais autant explosé. Au point presque d'en être fatigué, lassé.

Il fallait que cela cesse.

* * *

Ce jour-là n'était pas comme les autres. Il pleuvait.  
Et ce soir, la Tempête trouverait l'objet de sa quête.

Elle était là, assise sur le cadavre, tout simplement. On n'y voyait rien dans l'obscurité et à travers les gouttes de pluie, mais on aurait pu croire qu'elle souriait. Elle.  
La meurtrière.

Il aurait presque cru à un fantôme, Hayato, en la voyant, plutôt que sa cible morte, et l'odeur de la fuite.  
Pour un voleur, ne pas fuir avant qu'on se rende compte de son forfait était presque un blasphème. Ou alors, c'était réservé, aux experts, aux pros. A ces gens qui pouvaient se permettre de se donner un spectacle sans se faire prendre pour autant. Les voleur adoraient se donner en spectacle, se tailler une réputation unique, s'ils avaient assez le sens du métier. C'est ce qu'on remarquait en essayant de recenser toutes les grandes figures de cet art. On aimait en tout cas beaucoup plus parler d'eux que des vulgaires meurtriers et autres tueurs à gages, en général.

Dans son cas, il pensait être tombé sur le pire des cas: un voleur meurtrier. Un putain de voleur de tranquillité qui se donnait des airs de stalker et rendait l'adolescent paranoïaque et presque énervé d'avance à chaque fois qu'il s'apprêtait à attaquer quelqu'un. Il aurait du être blasé, à la fin, de ce petit manège, mais non. Au contraire. Alors, quand il se rendit compte qu'il tenait là le responsable de tout ça  
Il explosa.

Le voleur n'est pas censé être doué pour le combat. En revanche, il était souple et rapide, et pour un voleur le vol et l'envol avaient la même étymologie; son assaillant n'eut pas le temps d'évaluer sa force qu'il lui passait devant à toute vitesse, pour sortir de l'impasse avant même que les dynamites n'aient tout fait sauté. Alors qu'il le contournait, la grande pièce de tissu qui lui servait d'écharpe et de masque frôla Gokudera - et il _la_ vit.  
Une voleuse. La vague odeur de fleurs qui imprégnait le vêtement lui confirma qu'il était en fait tombé sur pire que son pire scénario.

Une voleuse.

* * *

Ce jour-là, la routine se déroulait. Il faisait chaud dans les bars.  
Ce soir, encore, il avait rendez-vous  
avec elle.

Jamais le même visage. Jamais le même parfum. Jamais le même air, la même méthode, la même aura.  
Jamais la même personne.  
Et pourtant, c'était sa voleuse. Elle continuait de lui suivre.  
Ou plutôt il continuait de lui courir après.  
Gokudera n'arrivait pas à déterminer s'il était toujours en colère, s'il s'était lassé ou s'il s'était pris au jeu, l'air de rien, de la chasse.  
En tout cas, à chaque fois qu'il avait une occasion de sortir ses explosifs, elle était là pour réfréner ses ardeurs. Il n'y avait jamais de mot, jamais de contact, une illusion de sourire, parfois, et plus elle partait.  
Et il explosait.  
Ce soir, elle avait de longs cheveux blonds, ondulés. Cliché. Elle semblait tout droit sortir d'une fête huppée, avec ses talons qui la rendaient plus grande que l'autre jeune homme. Même les rares fois où il avait pu voir son visage, il était si différent de la fois précédente qu'il n'arrivait pas à lui donner un âge. Il évacuait sa curiosité en concluant que pour l'emmerder de cette façon, elle n'excédait pas les quelques années d'âge mental, la plupart du temps.

Mais ce soir, il n'y arrivait pas. Il avait envie, besoin de savoir.  
Dans ce bar, là, d'où sortaient tous les chasseurs de prime de la ville, il trouverait son information.  
Dans le fond, il s'en fichait, de son âge. Mais le reste, c'est-à-dire le pourquoi et le comment de cette histoire, et de ce comportement délirant, oui, il donnerait cher pour avoir des réponses là-dessus.  
Ca tombait bien, l'informateur qui se trouvait là était généralement hors de prix. Et peu locace. Mais on disait que c'était le meilleur du coin, et c'est vrai qu'avec son air blasé qui essuyait les verres d'un geste à la fois distrait et automatique, témoin des années d'expérience dans cette activité, il avait la gueule de l'emploi. On n'était pas un bon informateur sans un comptoir et des verres à essuyer sans fin. Ni sans cette bouche capable de parler sans se déconcentrer de sa tâche, sans lever les yeux de son ouvrage une seule seconde, et capable à la limite d'annoncer la mort d'une famille entière en distribuant des bonbons à quelques gamins des rues entrés là par erreur.

Les gamins, qui venaient toujours avant que le gros des clients effrayants n'arrivent, manquèrent de bousculer Gokudera en sortant en courant. ce dernier se contracta, retenant à grand peine sa rage, et l'envie de saisir son briquet pour autre chose que pour allumer la cigarette qu'il avait en bouche. Il marcha en ligne droite vers sa destination, sans se soucier de se donner un air détendu. Il ne l'était pas, de toute façon, et qu'importe que les autres occupants de la salle prennent ça pour de la peur. Tant qu'ils ne pensaient pas trop fort...

**- Hurricane Bomb. C'est rare de voir quelqu'un comme toi traîner ici. Tu préfères les lieux plus anonymes, en général.**

Vraiment doué, cet informateur. Mis à part le fait qu'il reconnaissait à qui il avait à faire en un seul regard à peine, sa façon de le dire, sans expression, sans ralentir le rythme auquel il bougeait les bouteilles dans son dos... Si professionnel.  
Son interlocuteur s'émut à vrai dire plus du premier point que du second.

**- Comment tu me connais?**

Il tâchait lui aussi de rester neutre, mais c'était au-delà de ses capacités. La question avait presque été crachée.  
Alors, le tenancier se tourna vers lui pour lui intimer à voix basse sa réponse:

**- Parce que tu es célèbre. Et qu'on est déjà venu plusieurs fois se renseigner sur toi, ici ou ailleurs. Certains de tes ennemis prennent la peine de vérifier qu'ils ne risquent rien avant de te sous-estimer.**  
**- Tch. Ça ne les empêche pas de mordre la poussière.**  
**- Ou plutôt, ces derniers temps, de mourir.**

Voyant que la discussion prenait d'elle-même la direction du sujet qui l'intéressait, l'adolescent y alla directement:

**- Ce n'est pas moi.**  
**- Qui?**  
**- C'est ce que je veux savoir.**  
**- Si tu cherches des ennemis, des gens qui pourraient t'en vouloir, assieds-toi, prends un verre et attends. J'en ai déjà pas mal qui crèchent ici tous les soirs.**  
**- Ce n'est pas un ennemi... Pas comme d'habitude, en tout cas. Elle ne m'a jamais attaqué.**  
**- Une femme?**  
**- Sûrement.**  
**- Tu ne l'as pas vue?**  
**- Elle n'avait jamais la même tête.**

D'un coup, le silence se fit entre les deux hommes. L'expression de l'informateur n'avait pas changé, mais cette interruption ne pouvait que signifier un instant de réflexion. Le temps que le garçon se demande ce qu'il avait en tête, l'autre était parti servir quelques clients arrivés durant la conversation.

Il ne revint qu'une dizaine de minutes plus tard, alors que Gokudera, agacé, s'apprêtait à partir. Là, son regard avait changé. Il était plus dur, plus sérieux. Il se passait quelque chose.

**- Ça va te couter cher.**  
**- Je sais.**

Une liasse de billets dérobés aux derniers malfrats qu'il avait eu l'occasion de battre fut plaquée sur le comptoir. Ciel, lui aussi était un voleur. Mais avant tout quelqu'un qui se battait et explosait.

**- Hum... Ça ira. Tu n'auras que l'essentiel, je ne donne jamais plus que ce que je juge nécessaire pour mes clients, peu importe le prix qu'ils offrent.**

L'adulte prit le silence renfrogné du plus jeune pour un acquiescement. Pas qu'il ait le choix, de toute façon.

**- Une voleuse, maître dans l'art du déguisement. En fait, beaucoup la prennent pour une organisation, tant les méthodes et le genre changent à chaque fois. Personne n'a jamais pu l'attraper, et quoiqu'elle ne soit en activité que depuis quelques temps, elle a un palmarès incroyable. Au moins pour les méfaits qu'on a pu lui attribuer avec certitude.**

Déguisement... Oui, il avait pu le voir: elle était vraiment douée pour ça. Il ne la reconnaissait à chaque fois que parce qu'elle était là pour lui voler ses cibles. Il pourrait très bien la croiser régulièrement dans la rue qu'il ne la reconnaîtrait pas.

**- Malgré son talent, il semblerait par contre qu'elle ait parfois des attitudes... Bizarres.**  
**- Bizarres?**  
**- Comme la manie d'emmerder un gars comme toi, qui ne demande qu'à tabasser ses ennemis en paix.**  
**- Mouais... Elle s'amuse à voler ce genre de choses aussi, alors?**  
**- Peut-être. Ou peut-être que ta tête lui revenait pas, tout simplement. Ça ne serait pas la première.**

Jusqu'à présent, Gokudera avait plutôt trouvé l'homme sympathique. Pas contrariant, en tout cas. Dommage pour lui, il venait d'entrer dans la catégorie des gens à qui il flanquerait bien son poing dans la gueule. Prochain arrêt, il sortait la bombe et faisait un gros trou dans le comptoir, lui grillant la face par la même occasion.  
Cela dit, l'autre avait l'air de s'en foutre à un point qu'il l'imaginait très bien garder la même expression, qu'il soit surpris, choqué ou mort.

**- Enfin... Si tu veux la chopper, il paraît qu'elle prépare un coup. Chez Tino. Son informateur à elle lui fournit toujours les pièces nécessaires deux jours avant qu'elle n'entre en action. Et elle l'a vu hier. Si tu veux un plan pour te faufiler en douce jusqu'à-...**  
**- C'est bon.**

Lui, se faufiler en douce? Il voulait bien, mais... Pas là. Il avait besoin de se défouler. Et il savait qu'il serait trop sur les nerfs, le lendemain soir, pour tenir suffisamment en place et rejoindre discrètement le lieu du forfait.  
Si les voleurs aimaient les sorties théâtrales, lui préférait les entrées franches et remarquées. Pas la peine de faire dans la dentelle.

Enfin, on pouvait dire que lui aussi allait se faire voleur, l'espace d'une nuit. Rien que l'idée le révulsait, mais c'était une bonne vengeance.

* * *

Elle explosait.  
Encore et encore, sans se lasser, elle les faisait voler en étincelles et en cendres  
les dynamites.  
La Tempête n'avait même pas le temps d'éteindre la flamme de son briquet que de nouveaux ennemis arrivaient. Forcément, avec le boucan qu'il faisait.  
Mais il était entré par devant, et il était tôt. Or, les vrais voleurs ne rentraient jamais comme ça, à ce moment-là.  
En tout cas, pas la sienne.

Cela dit, tous les gardiens qu'il dut affronter prenaient l'intrus pour la voleuse qu'ils attendaient. Rien que pour ça, ils explosaient encore plus violemment que s'ils s'étaient juste tenus sur le chemin. Lui, voleur, et bientôt on le considèrerait comme le complique de l'autre, aussi?  
Non.  
Remarque, si, il venait pour voler.  
Mais il n'en avait franchement rien à faire, du trésor, ou il ne savait plus trop quoi, qu'il y avait à prendre ici.  
Il venait pour voler un vol.

Il était arrivé vraiment tôt dans cette fichue salle remplie d'oeuvres d'art et autres richesses. Il s'était toujours demandé pourquoi on entassait toujours tout ça dans des salles, ou pire, dans des coffres, qu'on ne sortait presque jamais... C'était insensé, quelque part. Enfin, pas qu'il s'en souciait tant que ça, non plus.  
S'il avait bien suivi l'histoire du barman, sa voleuse venait chercher ce gros diamant sous vitrine, là. Classique, ennuyeux, barbant, mais c'est vrai que ça devait bien payer. On ne change pas une méthode qui profite.

Sans se soucier de la probabilité importante qu'il y ait une alarme pour protéger la pierre, il explosa la vitrine en une seule petite bombe. Aucun son ne retentit, l'alarme devait être muette. De toute façon, il avait déjà massacré tout ce qu'il y avait à massacrer pour arriver ici, y compris les cinq hommes qui gardaient l'entrée et les fenêtres de la salle. Qui allait venir, maintenant, hein?

La voleuse.

Décidément, il ne pouvait pas repartir comme ça, comme un voleur. C'est ce qu'il voulait faire, à la base. Elle comprendrait très bien qui était le responsable de son échec. Il se serait vengé. Et si malgré ça elle revenait à la charge avec lui, il la ferait sauter, tout simplement.  
Mais il resta. L'attendit.

Elle arriva.

Quand elle arriva, se planta devant lui, l'air presque pas surprise de le trouver là, il changea encore de projet. Au lieu de rester parfaitement calme et silencieux, sa seule présence affirmant sa victoire écrasante, il perdit son sang froid et cria.

Il n'explosa pas... Mais ça n'était pas passé loin.

**- Pourquoi tu fais ça? Ça t'amuse de me pourrir la vie?**

Il ne savait pas trop à quoi il s'attendait en faisant ça, sans doute pas grand chose.  
En fait, il ne se passa rien. Elle ne bougea pas, ne parla pas, et encore moins daigna répondre à sa question.

Par contre, de l'autre côté de la porte, il se passait quelque chose. S'il tarda à s'en rendre comme, elle, la pro, le remarqua immédiatement, et le tira à sa suite par la fenêtre. La seconde d'après, les renforts firent irruption dans la pièce aux trésors, n'y trouvant que le vide, quelques corps inconscients et une vitrine explosée.  
Le temps que Gokudera comprenne quelque chose à sa situation et au geste de la voleuse, elle était déjà partie. Il était désormais seul, planté au milieu des bois qui bordaient la villa de laquelle ils venaient de s'enfuir, et il avait les mains vides.

Il explosa.

* * *

Il avait eu du mal à se sortir de cette merde. Vraiment, de tous les mauvais coups dans lesquels il s'était fourré, se mettre à balancer des dynamites à deux pas d'une maison qui venait d'être cambriolée - en partie par lui - et qui était encadrée de plusieurs groupes de gardes cherchant avidement le responsable de tout ça, devait être la pire idée qui lui soit venue à l'esprit. Il avait manqué de peu de tomber en rade de bombes, cette nuit-là.  
Du coup, il se tint tranquille quelques jours, le temps de se remettre un peu, et de se réapprovisionner aussi. Ca ne l'empêchait pas de se bagarrer, quand telle ou telle bande venait le provoquer en pleine rue, sur le vif - les joutes improvisées avaient le mérite de ne pouvoir être volées, au moins - mais la nuit, il se contentait de traîner dans les bars, restant si possible dans son coin, et comme personne ne venait le contrarier, il n'avait pas eu à faire trop de vagues.

Et puis d'un coup elle s'était retrouvée face à lui.  
Le lieu était bondé, alors, et pourtant elle avait trouvé le moyen de l'accoster. Forcément, il la reconnut, même hors de son contexte habituel. Il fallait vraiment qu'on l'eût cherché pour l'avoir retrouvé dans ce coin reculé de la salle.  
En plus, elle avait la même tête que la première fois. Cheveux bruns noués en queue de cheval, une écharpe qui lui mangeait la moitié du visage et cachait ses formes féminines à la fois - quoi qu'il n'était pas sûr qu'elle en ait, en fait - un pull noir et un pantalon moulant.

Il eut l'impulsion de se lever brusquement, sous le coup de la surprise, et de la forcer à lui dire ce qu'elle avait avec lui, à la fin, mais avant toute chose, elle s'assura qu'il se tairait en plaçant un doigt sur sa bouche. Quoi, encore du silence? Etait-elle muette, ou bien ne se rendait-elle pas compte que si le jeune homme ne criait pas, maintenant, il exploserait?  
Comble de la provocation, Gokudera se rendit compte qu'elle ne l'avait pas empêché de réagir si violemment pour parler, s'expliquer, répondre à ses questions... mais pour l'attraper par le bras et le faire monter à sa suite dans l'escalier qu'il y avait non loin de sa table, et qui menait aux chambres de l'auberge.  
Franchement, il ne sut comment réagir à ça. Il ne réagit pas.

**- Je voulais te montrer mon vrai visage**, dit-elle lorsqu'ils furent enfermés derrière une des portes grinçantes de l'étage. **Mais les autres ne doivent pas le savoir.**

Tout en parlant, elle s'était éloignée vers le lit, laissant son invité à la porte, et retira son écharpe. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, l'adolescent vit une fille de son âge, aux grands yeux et aux traits doux. Quoi, c'était ça, le vrai visage de sa fourbe voleuse? Pas étonnant qu'elle se déguise pour paraître plus crédible.

**- Pourquoi?** demanda-t-il d'une voix neutre, ce qui le surpris lui-même. Il faut dire qu'il n'était pas assez à l'aise pour se sentir en position de s'énerver. Quoique...

Elle haussa les épaules à sa question, éludant, comme toujours.  
Il explosa.

* * *

Après ce curieux intermède, il s'attendait à ce qu'elle reprenne, comme avant, à lui pourrir la vie et à l'attendre à chaque fois, un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres. Il s'attendait à exploser dans le vide des ruelles, pendant qu'elle cherchait sa prochaine cible et l'empêchait, encore et encore, d'en venir à bout lui-même.  
Il ne la revit plus jamais.  
Il l'attendait, pourtant, et ce silence radio ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Il était presque mécontent que sa routine d'avant ait recommencé, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Il inventait des prétextes d'inquiétude pour justifier son attente, presque un espoir. Etait-elle en train de préparer un coup contre lui, directement, cette fois, et non plus contre ses ennemis? Il ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de se retourner vivement à chaque bruit de pas feutrés ou de talons lorsqu'il marchait dans la rue.  
Mais elle ne se montra pas de nouveau.

Et puis finalement, il partit. Mission auto-attribuée pour le Japon.  
C'est vrai, il avait d'autres chats à fouetter que celui-là. Même si c'était plus un caméléon qu'un chat.  
Les événements se succédant à son arrivée, il n'eut finalement pas le temps de repenser à elle. Maintenant, tout ce qui lui importait, c'était d'être utile au Juudaime. Son passé en Italie n'avait plus aucune importance, et personne ne s'en souciait plus, pourquoi lui ressasserait tous ces souvenirs? Il pouvait enfin marcher tranquillement dans la rue la nuit, le jour, tout le temps, et donner une bonne leçon aux faiblards qui l'accostaient sans savoir à qui ils avaient affaire. L'anonymat avait du bon, parfois.

Par contre, l'oubli...

Il avait failli ne pas la reconnaître, lorsqu'il n'avait vue pour la première fois. Revue pour la énième fois.  
Pour un maître du déguisement, faire de son propre visage un déguisement, c'était, oui, un coup de maître... Ou la preuve d'un flagrant manque d'originalité. Sérieusement, il faudrait qu'elle se renouvelle. Et qu'elle pense à passer à autre chose, à force de le poursuivre il allait...

Minute. Que faisait-elle ici?  
Elle prétendait habiter ici, ça semblait vrai aux yeux de tous: mais Gokudera replaçait parfaitement ce visage dans sa mémoire.  
Pourtant, elle ne lui avait encore rien volé. Lorsqu'il lui avait demandé ce qu'elle voulait, au début, elle avait affirmé qu'elle se marierait avec "Tsuna-san".

_Miura Haru_. Alors comme ça, elle projetait de lui voler le Juudaime, maintenant, hein? Hein?

Rien que la plus petite pensée qui allait dans ce sens pouvait faire exploser la Tempête. Et pour lui, c'était une certitude, dès l'instant où l'idée lui avait traversé l'esprit.  
Il n'explosa pas.

A la place, il se contenta de lui parler, une fois où il se retrouva seul avec elle.

**- ... Pas terrible ton déguisement cette fois.**  
**- Hahi?**

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté. Elle ne semblait pas comprendre.  
Elle faisait semblant de ne pas comprendre.  
Il se retint d'exploser de toutes ses forces. Tsuna n'aurait pas apprécié sa violence envers une prétendue innocente.

Mais il savait combien elle était loin de l'innocence, la voleuse. Et elle était là, sous son nez, prête à le pigeonner encore...

Alors, quand il fut sûr de n'être surpris par personne, et surtout pas par son boss, il alla évacuer toute la tension accumulée par sa dangereuse prise de conscience.  
Il explosa.

* * *

_Comme je l'ai dit au début, c'est un premier jet. Sans doute sera-t-il l'unique version de ce OS, ou bien peut-être que j'y reviendrai plus tard, demain, l'année prochaine... Qui sait._

_Et puisque c'est une ébauche à peine achevée, que le lecteur me pardonne les quelques maladresses, dans l'intrigue ou dans le style. Et la fin en queue de poisson. Mon effet est parti en sucette, je crois..._  
_Mais il est là. C'était le but. Il est temps de repartir sur les histoires commencées sans jamais être achevées, maintenant. _

_See ya~_

_(Des indices, des avis, des conseils pour améliorer ce morceau de machin? Je suis avide cliente, ami lecteur, ami reviewer! )_


End file.
